


That'll Show That Beastman!

by certs_up



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certs_up/pseuds/certs_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably not what the prompter had in mind when asking to see Kamina subdue Viral by teaching him a lesson in his own animalistic language. Based on manga continuity. Response to a prompt on the Gurren Lagann kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That'll Show That Beastman!

Team Gurren sat around their crackling campfire, enjoying the spoils of the day's hunting.

"I gotta hand it to you, Kamina," said Yoko, words made slightly indistinct by the mouthful of lean meat she was chewing. "I've always been partial to my rifle, but sometimes up close and personal is the way to take game."

"A real man uses his own weapon," Kamina told her, tapping the katana that had become his constant companion.

"Yeah, Bro," Simon enthused. "You just stuck it right in, and _bawhoosh!_ There was this big spurt—!"

"Puh- _lease,_ boys," Leeron interrupted. "Some of us are trying to eat."

"Easy to skin, too," said Kiyal. "Just pull down a couple of zippers, and there you have it. We need to go for these guys more often."

Kittan contemplated the various inedible parts that had been "skinned" off the day's dinner. "So, anyway, who gets first dibs on this meat cleaver the stupid bastard was carrying?"

_[You don't get more dominant or more animalistic than eating your fallen foe.]_

**Author's Note:**

> _Original prompt:_
> 
> Don't die, meme!
> 
> Here's an easy one!
> 
> Kamina/Viral
> 
> Upon the first meeting, Kamina manages to subdue Viral, and decides to teach him who the dominant is!
> 
> Kink is of course Kamina teaching Viral a lesson in his own animalistic language.


End file.
